The Bet
by waytotheend
Summary: Two weeks before Christmas, Michael, Emmett, Ted and Brian were having breakfast at the Liberty Diner and decided to make a bet.


**Titolo**: The Bet  
**Chapter**: 1/1  
**Warnings**: One-Shot  
**Summary**: Two weeks before Christmas, Michael, Emmett, Ted and Brian were having breakfast at the Liberty Diner and decided to make a bet.  
**Disclaimer**: All the recognizable characters, are owned by Cowlip and ShowTime.  
**

* * *

Part I – Placing the Bet**

After the third trip to the restroom, Brian sat down in the booth with a smirk on his face. Ted rolled his eyes while sipping on his coffee and Mikey and Emmett just shook their heads.

"So, how was number 33.596?" Ted sarcastically asked.

"Pretty boring."

"After a while, knowing that you can have anyone you want, you lose some interest" Emmett added and Michael and Brian just laughed at that.

"Lose interest? We're talking about Brian!"

"Thanks, Mikey."

"I bet that I could find a guy that you couldn't fuck in a backroom or in a restroom or in the fucking baths."

"Do you really need to butt into my life all the time, Theodore? Oh I forgot that you don't have a life of your own."

"Thanks a lot Brian. Anyway, let's play it like this… I bet 70$ that you can't fuck Justin without taking him on at least two dates."

Emmett clapped his hands. "I bet 130$ that you can't fuck him before three dates."

Brian rolled his eyes leaving 20$ on the table to pay breakfast for all. "I bet a million dollars that you're fucking nuts."

"That's just because you know that you're gonna lose."

"I don't lose, Theodore. Ever."

"Ok, then, let's bet."

The three men looked towards Michael who was currently watching Justin handing a cup of coffee to a guy with a sweet smile on his face. Sensing the three gazes upon him, Mikey shook his head. "I'm not going to bet about him and I'd never do it even if it wasn't him."

"That's because you have a crush on him" said Emmett.

"I just said that I'd never do it anyway. It's… I don't know… it's horrible. What happens when he finds out that you fucked him just for a bet? He's going to feel like a whore. Fucked for money. This is low even for you Brian."

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with the idea of having a bet."

"But you're still gonna do it, aren't you?"

Brian diverted his gaze from Michael's eyes to Justin's body lightly bent over a table to clean it.

For a moment, their eyes met and the younger man blushed slightly before turning his head towards a new customer.

"Brian?"

"Yeah Mikey, I'm gonna do it. 600$ that I'll fuck him on the first date" and with that, he left the Diner.

**Part II - Asking Him Out**

Two days later, Justin was sketching at the counter when Brian walked in.

Hearing the bell over the Diner door, Justin looked up from his drawing and when his eyes locked with Brian's, he quickly put away his sketchpad.

"Something to hide?" Brian asked amused. "Pornography?"

Justin shook his head blushing. "No just a scribble. "

Brian nodded and then sat down on the stool next to Justin's and smiled at him. "Busy night?"

The younger man looked around the diner and arched an eyebrow. "We're the only ones in here except for the cook."

"Good to know" he answered flirty and looking briefly towards the restroom's door and making Justin blush in doing so. "So, how's school?"

"Brian, what are you doing?"

"Small talk."

Justin laughed shaking his head and Brian started feeling guilty again for what he was going to do.

He knew that Justin had had a crush on him since they first met six months earlier in the Diner and, if he had to be totally honest with himself, he wasn't unaffected by Justin's presence. He was just better at hiding it.

"I would have never pecked you for the type to do small talk."

Brian smiled. "I can make people believe whatever I want. I'm an Ad Man."

"Right and you're good!"

"Thanks."

They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds and Brian almost decided to back out of the bet… _almost_. Then, in his mind he started to hear Ted's voice telling him that he was losing interest that he was becoming an old queen running after young boys and being pathetic.

"I've been thinking about going to this little restaurant that just opened; would you like to keep me company? Like, tomorrow night?" he asked out of the blue and Justin was taken aback for a second. Brian could read surprise all over his face.

"You mean like a date?" Justin finally asked.

"Yeah exactly like a date but I must warn you," and he bent forwards, letting Justin smell his expensive cologne and looking at him with seductive eyes. "I'm not good with dates, I've never been on one, but I'm pretty good at the after dinner stuff" and then he smiled and knew that Justin was his. "You don't have to work tomorrow night, right?"

"No it's my day off."

"Well then it's perfect." Brian pulled away from Justin and watched as the normally pale skin of the artist was now a pretty shade of pink and he thought that he could imagine what was going on in the younger man's mind. _Brian Kinney asked me out. He never asks anyone to go out. I must be special. Maybe he'd want to try having a relationship. I can't believe that I won Brian's heart_. But Brian was wrong and he wouldn't know how much, 'til it was too late.

Justin was thinking that even if it was just an excuse to fuck him, he wouldn't mind. He knew that Brian wasn't the type of guy that wanted a relationship and he wasn't going to force him into one. He was just happy that even if it was just for a night, he was going to have what he dreamed about for so long.

Since Justin started to work at the Diner, he never showed interest in anyone and people started to believe that he was looking for a relationship, and while he did want a relationship, the real reason why he never showed interest in anyone, was because he thought that he wasn't hot enough to be with who he wanted. So what was the point in going out with people that he didn't care about?

Justin imagined that maybe Brian thought that he wanted to be taken out on a date before having sex and even if it wasn't true, it was nice to know that at least for a night, he was going to be alone with Brian outside Babylon, Woody's or the Diner.

"Justin?" Brian called.

The artist looked into the deep hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"So, what do you say?"

"Why do you want to take me out on a date?"

"Because I want to."

Justin nodded. "I thought that you wouldn't be caught dead on a date" he said with a little smile.

"When I first saw you, I wanted to fuck you. Then we sort of became friends and I don't fuck my friends but I want you, so I thought that just for you, I had to do something different, like taking you out, dating. That kind of thing, you know?"

Justin smiled brightly at him. "You think of us as friends?"

"Sure. So, what do you say?"

"That you can come pick me up here around 8."

"Oh no. It wouldn't be a date if I didn't come to pick you up at your place."

Justin's smile got wider and brighter and Brian felt his heart skip a couple of beats and tried to tell himself that it was just a game and he didn't feel anything for the boy.

"I live two blocks down from Woody's. The green building. Fourth floor."

Brian nodded and stood up before looking down into Justin's blue eyes and smiled before cupping the boy's cheek in his right hand and brushing his thumb over the soft lips that he had wanted to kiss for months now.

He almost kissed Justin, but then he felt a pull in his stomach, and he didn't like that just the light contact between them could do all that to him, and with a "See you tomorrow", he left the Diner.

**Part III - The Date **

As he had promised, he was in front of the building waiting for Justin at eight sharp. Brian looked up towards the fourth floor and saw the lights being turned off. He braced himself for what was coming. He hated relationships, dates, and didn't believe in love, but every time he looked at Justin's smile, he started to feel things that he couldn't just describe as lust or want. It was something that came from a place deeper inside him and he wasn't totally sure that he was ready for it and the last thing he wanted was to start dating the reason of this change.

The man was jarred out of his thoughts when the building door was opened. Justin gave him a great smile and unable to stop himself, Brian took the steps that separated him from the young artist and, taking the blond head between his hands, closed the gap between them.

Justin was slightly surprised at first and Brian thought that maybe he was going too fast, but before he could pull back, he felt Justin's arms sneaking around his waist pulling him close and he started to lose himself in the kiss before remembering that they were on the street, in front of his car, in the middle of Liberty Avenue, and about to go on a fucking date.

"Hey" he whispered huskily when he pulled back.

Justin's eyes were a little darker and Brian could feel the erection of the younger man pressed against his leg. The older man sighed and remembered that he couldn't rush the thing and tried to will his own erection away.

Clearing his voice, Justin took a step back and said "We should go, maybe" and Brian just nodded before getting in the car.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

If he had to be totally honest with himself, Brian had to admit that he had a great time with Justin during the dinner. They went to the little restaurant that he wanted to try and he couldn't remember a single second in which he was bored or annoyed. It looked like everything about the young boy, was appealing to him.

His love of art, of Moby, of traveling and reading. The dislike of sports, the love of James Dean and when they had finished eating, he wasn't ready to get out of the restaurant and put an end to their evening.

He wanted to be honest with Justin and tell him that even if the first date they just had, was the result of a bet, he wanted to do it again and this time without games or bets to win. But he was sure that with the truth he wouldn't be the kind of man Justin was interested in, because the young man wanted a commitment, a relationship, and monogamy or so he thought. And even if he was 30, he still felt that if he was to be tied to someone, he would fuck up sooner or later because he wasn't ready to chose just one man and be with only him; like Michael had with Dr. Dave.

So, instead of talking to Justin explaining himself to him, he decided to go on with his plan and took Justin back to the younger man's apartment.

Like he had hoped, the first date was more than enough to convince Justin to fuck him and before he knew what was happening, he was pushing inside Justin who was on his back on the bed.

What he felt in that moment, was something that he couldn't put into simple words, it was like a change had just happened in the air. He knew that that moment had changed him for the rest of his life.

Unsure of what it was, he closed his eyes and stopped thinking, losing himself in the body under his, in those deep blue eyes, and in their kisses.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Morning came too quickly for his taste. Brian couldn't remember at what number of fuck they were when they finally called it a night and went to sleep around five a.m.

But when the first rays of sunshine hit him in the face, he woke up and looked at the body lying next to him.

The blond hair was all messy and pointing in every direction. The luscious lips that he had loved to taste the night before were now slightly parted and the boy's chest was rising and falling with a steady rhythm.

Stretching out a hand, Brian caressed the soft skin of Justin's back and left a small kiss on the small of his back before sneaking out of bed and out of the apartment.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Justin woke up a couple of hours later. It was Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school and he thought that maybe Brian would have wanted to hang out until he had to go to work. But when he stretched out his arm, he felt just the cold sheets on the bed. He didn't need to call for Brian, to know that he had left without saying anything.

He buried his nose in what had been Brian's pillow and took a deep breath of the smell that he had come to love so much. It was with reluctance that he got out of the bed and into the shower.

**Part IV - The Aftermath **

"Put the fucking money away" said Brian in a deadly tone but before Ted and Emmett could take back the money that they had put on the table, Justin came with the coffee pot.

He gave Brian a wide smile before turning his attention to his friends. He was determined not to act like a girlfriend dumped right after sex. "Hey guys. What can I get you?"

Ted, Michael and Emmett all looked at him guiltily and Justin looked confused for a second before deciding to ignore it. He learned a long time ago that they could be weird from time to time.

Justin looked at the money on the table. "You guys having a bet?"

No one answered him and Justin looked at Ted who started to shift in his seat. "Y… yeah."

"Cool. What are you betting on?"

At this point Brian had stopped looking at him. The vivid memory of the previous night still lingering in his mind. And the idea that in just a few seconds Justin would start hating him, made him feel ashamed of himself.

"Nothing" Emmett replied quickly and Justin just shrugged but before he could ask again what they wanted for breakfast, the man that was sitting in the booth behind the Gang's, said

"They were giving Kinney his money. Apparently, they bet on him fucking you on the first date."

Brian wanted nothing more than turn around and punch the man that just talked, but instead focused his attention on Justin who was currently staring down at the table motionless.

He thought that the boy was going to yell or cry or run away, but he did nothing. He stayed pad and pencil in hands, just looking down.

A few minutes passed by, and then he looked up at Michael and said "So, what can I bring you for breakfast?" and Michael was stunned more by the emptiness that were in the usual-laughing-eyes, than by the sudden change of topic.

Knowing that Justin probably wanted to act like he was unaffected and to leave quickly, he said "Just a coffee" and Ted and Emmett said the same.

Justin started to turn around to leave, but stopped and lowered his gaze before asking Brian what he wanted. When Brian said that he too wanted just a coffee, Justin left quickly, going behind the counter and coming back with the pot full of fresh coffee. He filled the four cups and then went towards the restroom.

Brian sat in the booth staring after him and could feel Michael's gaze on his face.

"Satisfied?" he asked and Brian sighed.

Brian got up from the booth. "Your money" said Ted.

"Fucking keep it" and with that, he left.

**Part V - Trying To Keep Him**

Brian grabbed Justin's arm making him turn around.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The older man released his hold and sighed looking into the deep blue eyes that were staring straight at him.

"I'm sorry" he said and Justin huffed a laugh.

"I'm sure."

"Look, I don't say sorry easily…"

"And what's that supposed to mean? That just because you never say '_I'm sorry'_ I should just say '_Thanks, Brian'_ and leave it at that?" Justin took a step towards Brian reducing their distance by mere inches. "You're an asshole but I'm sure that you're very well aware of that. I fucking like you" he almost shouted in frustration. "You didn't need to take me on a fucking date to fuck me. I've been waiting for you to ask me to fuck for months now. And God am I pathetic or what?" Justin asked rhetorically and looked up at the sky taking a deep breath.

Brian chose that moment to put his arm around Justin's slim waist pulling him against his body and without giving the boy the time to react, he kissed the shit out of him pushing him up against the wall outside the Diner.

At first Brian thought that Justin was going to push him away or slap him or resist, but when he realized that the initial hesitation from Justin was just because he surprised him, he felt himself smile into the kiss before pushing his tongue inside the younger man's mouth.

When they parted to breathe, Brian leaned his forehead against Justin's and sighed. "You talk too fucking much."

"Weren't you trying to apologize?" Justin asked with a small smile.

"Yeah and you were being a fucking twat. And I did say that I was sorry."

Brian took a step back but without pulling away from Justin's body that was still pressed against the wall.

"What you did… bet on me like that. I felt like a whore."

"Mikey said something about the fact that maybe the bet was going to make you feel that way."

"And you still did it."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I've just told you that you talk too much…"

"If you really want to be forgiven, then you have to do more than say you're sorry. Talk."

Brian rolled his eyes and finally let go of Justin. "You never fucked anyone, and I don't mean in the Diner but at Babylon or Woody's…"

Justin smirked. "If you're thinking that I'm a virgin, well, thought that I was a virgin before last night, you were wrong."

Brian shook his head amused. "You weren't?"

"I wasn't. But that's not the point."

"No. As I was saying, everybody sort of thought that you were looking for a serious relationship and that was why you never fucked anyone, so it looked doable that I couldn't fuck you without taking you out on a date and using the bet as an excuse, I got what I wanted…"

"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy" Justin said sarcastically.

Brian looked briefly away before turning his gaze towards Justin.

"Let me finish, ok?"

Justin gestured with his hand for him to go on and Brian thought carefully about his next words.

"I'm twenty-seven…"

"Nine" Justin corrected him with a smirk which Brian returned.

"Ok, I'm twenty-nine and you're twenty-two and…"

"Is this where you tell me that you don't want a relationship and all that speech that you normally give your tricks?"

"Would you fucking stop interrupting me? I'm trying to say something here" Brian said exasperated and Justin nodded. "Good. I was saying… we're both still young and I don't want to be tied up to anyone and…"

"I don't want a relationship Brian. You can spear me the speech. I wasn't fucking around because I'm fucking busy and I don't have time and it's just part of the reason actually, the other one was that I wanted you."

Brian's lips curved into a small smile. Knowing that the guy that a lot of guys wanted, just wanted him, made him feel strangely good and almost happy.

"You interrupted again" he said this time with a smile and Justin smiled back.

Brian took a step towards Justin putting him again back to the wall and nuzzled his neck unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Last night… you almost wore me out and it never happened before. I couldn't get enough of you and it didn't change after we finished fucking. So, what I'm saying is, I don't want a relationship, I don't want someone to have picnic on the fucking floor with, but I wouldn't particularly mind if you let me keep you."

Justin bit his lips to hide his smile. "So I was a good enough fuck for you to want to keep me around?"

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and nodded. "Something like that."

"Uh-huuu. So we'd be like fuck buddies?"

"Do you really need to etiquette this thing?"

Justin shook his head and put his arms around Brian's neck. "No, I guess not. But…"

"What?"

"I want you to give back the money you won. I'm still pissed off but that would be a nice enough start."

Brian smiled and kissed Justin soundly. "I never took it."

"Why?"

"The expression you had when that fucking asshole told you about the bet… it was, I don't know, it kind of bothered me to see you so sad and hurt and knowing that I was the one that put that expression there. Ted tried to give me the money, but I never took it."

Justin beamed up at him and pulled Brian down for a brief kiss before pushing him slightly away. Brian laughed and kissed Justin again.

"You sooooooooo care about me. I knew it. You're always looking at me while I'm working and when a customer asks for my number?" Justin laughed. "You always get this serious expression like '_Stay the fuck away'_" Justin mimicked Brian's voice making the older man laugh. "And I always thought that it looked kind of cute."

"I don't do cute."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Kinney."

"Little shit. I could always take back my proposition."

"Oh no you wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Justin arched an eyebrow and got a serious expression on his face. "1000$ says that you can't go a week without fucking me."

"I've gone all my life without fucking you" he said but knew that Justin was probably right.

"Now it's different."

"Really?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Justin nodded. "Yep. You tasted me and now you can't get enough."

"You might be right." Brian conceded.

"I might" Justin repeated with a smile before kissing Brian.

- **The End **-


End file.
